


The Glow Up Award

by lovingreylo (PeaceBlessingsPeyton)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Ten Year high school reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceBlessingsPeyton/pseuds/lovingreylo
Summary: Ben grew up with a poster of Cindy Crawford taped to his ceiling, always dreaming of meeting a supermodel during his everyday life. He grows up to have a pretty boring job- high school math teacher (even though high school was the bain of his teenage angsty emo existence).  He meets Rey during his ten year high school reunion where he assumes she's just the gorgeous wife of one of his horrible peers. Turns out she's a famous model who just booked her first Vogue cover as well as headlining a few shoes at New York Fashion Week. Hilarity ensues from there as Rey finds that Ben is like a can of Pringles, once you pop you just can't stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/gifts).

> For deadlikemoi, I hope you enjoy it!

_ Glow Up: _ To go from the bottom to the top to the point of disbelief. An incredible transformation. 

* * *

Ben Solo stepped out of shower securing a towel around his waist before wiping the steam from the mirror. He sighed while running his fingers through his hair as he stared at a faded yellow post-it note that was posted on the edge of his bathroom mirror. 

_ One day you’ll be the best thing to ever happen to someone.  _

He knew the post-it was silly, but ever since he was a senior in high school, he would either put his goals or little motivation sayings on a post-it and stick it on his mirror where he could see it every day. When he started, he had been in a very very dark place in his young adult life and he was desperate to hang on to any scrap of hope he could get his hands on no matter how small. 

The mere thought of high school made him shudder which was ironic because even though he had hated high school, he ended up returning to his alma matter and taking a teaching position in the math department. It turned out he had a passion for teaching math and an even bigger passion for helping kids. It was known among all the students that Mr. Solo was the best math teacher and could make even the most boring and difficult topics fun and easy to understand. 

He also took pride in the community he built in his classroom and being able to reach the kids that reminded him a lot of himself when he was that age. 

Going into his bedroom he eyed the other thing he had since high school- a poster of Cindy Crawford. 

Ben groaned.  _ God,  _ she was gorgeous.

It’s a little embarrassing to admit, (okay, maybe _ really _ embarrassing) but Ben always had a secret desire to meet a supermodel. 

Sighing again, he dropped his towel and went to his closet in search of something to wear. Tonight was his ten year high school reunion and normally, he wouldn’t be caught dead at an event like that but his best friend Poe had begged him to attend. Not to mention, some of his students were on the Student Council and had planned the whole thing so he wanted to go and support their hard work. 

_ You only have to stay for an hour, _ he told himself. 

Opting for a black henley and his favorite pair of faded jeans, he got dressed quickly and checked himself in the mirror one more time before grabbing his car keys and leaving for the evening. 

***

Rey chuckled as she took a seat on her plush couch scrolling through her phone. 

** _Young Supermodel Caught Eating a Cheeseburger at Five Guys Over the Weekend. _ **

She rolled her eyes. Why did people care so much about what she ate? Didn’t these people have better things to do then write exposes on what she ate over the weekend? 

She had to laugh at the obscenity of it all because if someone told her even a year ago when she was malnourished and homeless that tabloids were going to criticize her for eating a cheeseburger- she would’ve laughed in their faces. 

The last year had been a whirlwind. She went from living on the streets, bouncing from homeless shelter to homeless shelter to making it to the top of Teen Vogue’s 21 Under 21 2019 list and living in a high rise on the upper east side. 

Life was crazy, to say the least. 

Just then her phone rang, her manager’s picture flashing on her screen. 

“Hey Poe, what’s up?” she answered.

“Rey darling I have great news for you!” 

“Hmm… is it a puppy?” she mused. 

“What? No I-” 

“Did you get me a triple bacon whopper with cheese?” 

“Nooo, but I did get you your first Vogue fashion shoot.” 

“ _ Oh-my-god _ , OH MY GOD! You did  _ not _ Poe,” 

“I did,” 

Rey squealed with excitement. “You’re amazing Poe and like the best manager ever.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” he said smugly. “Listen, I do need a favor though.” 

“Name it,” 

“I need you to go with Finn to his ten year high school reunion tonight.” 

“What?!” She cried in blasphemy. “No way Poe I don’t-”

“Ah, ah, ah, you owe me this Rey.” He said, cutting her off. “I have to go to a fundraising event and I can’t let Finn go alone. He survived high school by the skin of his teeth. I need you to keep him company since I can’t be there.” 

Rey groaned. “I don’t know Poe, high school was a terrible time for me… I don’t think I could go back and relive the experience.” 

“Nonsense! You’re the fashion world’s newest and sexiest supermodel-  _ own it! _ ” 

“Okay, I guess you’re right,” she acquiesced. It was the least she could do after everything Poe had done for her. 

“Great! The car will pick you up in an hour.” 

“In an hour?! That’s barely any time to get ready!” 

“Talk to you later sweetheart!” He said, laughing. 

*** 

Ben walked the long side of the gymnasium sipping on his seltzer water as he took in his surroundings. The decorating committee had done a phenomenal job of taking the school colors, red and black and making the large room come to life. They had gotten food catered from Maz’s, which was the best restaurant in town, created a photo booth and even created a superlative voting table. He smirked, chuckling to himself as he read the categories. 

_ “Hardest Person to Find” _

_ “Farthest Traveled to the Reunion” _

_ “Cutest Highschool Sweethearts”  _

_ “Most Dangerous Job” _

_ “Still Class Clown After All These Years” _

_ “Best Glow Up” _

_ “Social Media Famous”  _

“Benjamin Solo, well I’ll be damned,” A voice purred from behind him. 

Ben turned to find his arch-nemesis, Bazine Natal, standing behind him. “Bazine,” 

When Ben was in high school, Bazine was the most popular and therefore she made it her life mission to make people like Ben’s lives absolutely miserable. The only thing he could really ever compete with her with was grade point average. He beat her for valedictorian by .25 of a point. 

“Looks like time has been good to you, you look amazing,” 

“Thank you,” he gritted out, hating his ears for turning pink even though he was the farthest thing from embarrassed.

She came closer, placing a hand on his arm, “Just look at these muscles! Who knew nerds could work out in the gym?” 

He swallowed, feeling extremely uncomfortable under Bazine’s scrutiny. 

“What do you say we get out of here? Have a quicky in the custodial closet?” she said, her voice dripping with seduction. 

Ben's jaw dropped. “W-what? N-no, aren't you-” 

“Oh c’mon Ben, don’t tell me I’ve haven’t always been a fantasy of yours.” She said, stepping closer. “You’re single and my husband won’t miss me while I’m gone.” 

Suddenly, a young brunette woman stepped in between him and Bazine, looping her arm through his. “Babe! There you are! I thought I’d lost you,” she said, before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. 

Ben’s mind was racing, he could barely ever get one woman talk to him, let alone two. What the fuck was happening to him tonight? Had he stepped into some alternative universe? Did his new Alpha Kylo Ren cologne have extra pheromones in it or something? And was that a British accent? Whoever this girl was, she was clearly trying to save his ass and that was something he could appreciate in a woman. 

_ Speak Solo! Speak! _

He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I was just putting in my votes for the superlatives.” 

“Oh, those are always so much fun!” She turned to Bazine who was scowling at the two of them. “I’m so sorry, how rude of me. I’m Rey, Ben’s girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend.” Bazine deadpanned.

“Yes, and you are?” Rey said, smiling.

“Bazine Natal,” she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder before extending her hand. “I’m sure you’ve heard of me in your social circles?” 

“Social circles?” Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Of course, Ben,” Bazine said rolling her eyes. “I’m a fashion blogger and your girlfriend just headlined the newest Louis Vuitton's at New York Fashion Week.” 

"Oh right," he said, trying hard not to sound too dumbfounded.

“Well Ben, since you’re clearly taken I guess the least I could do for you is make sure you win.” Before Ben could ask what she meant, Bazine wrote his name on a card and dropped it into one of the superlative boxes. “See you around,” she said, giving him one more rake over with her eyes before turning and walking away. 

Ben felt like a deer in the headlights as he watched Bazine’s receding figure.

_ What the fuck just happened?! _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For deadlikemoi! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so please forgive any errors 🙏

Rey Johnson was not a woman that acted on impulse. In fact, she prided herself on how much thought she put into each every single decision she made every day. So when she saw an obscenely attractive guy squirming in discomfort as he was trying to deny advances from an attractive alpha female, she couldn’t explain why she had walked right up to him and pretended to be his girlfriend. 

It was definitely one of the bigger risks she had taken lately. What if the guy had gotten even more freaked out? What if it had all blown up in her face? 

After the woman she had just saved  <strike> obscenely attractive guy </strike> _ Ben  _ from had gotten a safe distance away, she pulled her arm from his and took two steps back. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” she said, “You just looked like you needed to be saved from her and I wanted to help.” 

“I can’t say I’ve ever had someone as beautiful as you rescue me before.” He said, smirking. “So I guess a thank you is in order.”

“You’re most welcome.” 

His smile grew wider. “I’m Ben by the way,” 

“Rey,” she said, smiling back at him. 

God when was the last time a man genuinely flirted with her? 

“Are you really a supermodel?” 

She blushed. “I am.” 

“Wow, what’s that like?” 

“Some days it’s really exciting and other days…” she said, shrugging. “It’s not as glamorous as it sounds.” 

Her own honesty caught her by surprise. Ninety-nine percent of the time when someone asked her what it was like to be a supermodel, she would instantly say  _ It’s a dream come true  _ and she believed it most of the time. So why was Ben, this man she only knew for the last five minutes of her life all of a sudden the one percent? 

“I could see that,” 

“What about you?” she asked. 

Ben’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Oh me? I’m a math teacher, here actually.” 

“Wow, what’s that like?” Rey said, caging her bottom lip between her teeth in a bad attempt to hide her smile. 

“It’s definitely not as exciting or as glamorous as it sounds.” He said, chuckling. 

Rey laughed. “You don’t say?” 

As they both continued to laugh, Rey couldn’t remember the last time her face hurt from smiling so much. 

***

If someone had told Ben this morning that he’d be spending his ten year high school reunion (an event he’s been dreading for the last ten years he might add), with a beautiful supermodel who charged into his life like a warrior queen he would’ve laughed straight in their face. 

And Ben Solo was not a man who was a fan of jokes or laughter for that matter. 

Yet, here he was, flirting, joking  _ and _ laughing with Rey. 

Every time her eyes sparkled when he made her laugh made him feel like he was the hottest most confident guy in the room. Like he was on top of the world and nothing and no one could stop him. 

“Peanut! There you are, I have been looking all over for you.” 

He turned to see a tall, good looking muscular man that he recognized walking straight for them. What his name again? Flynn? 

Rey turned and smiled at him. “Finn, hey! I’m so sorry. I got caught up talking to my new friend Ben here.”

_ Friend. _ Ben knew realistically that that word shouldn’t have stung because he’d only just met Rey. 

“Ben Solo,” Finn said coldly before wrapping a protective arm around Rey’s shoulders.

Of course, how could he have been so stupid? Rey was here because she was with Finn and therefore, there was no universe that she could be with him. 

He swallowed his disappointment. “Finn.” 

Rey looked from Finn to Ben. “Do you two know each other?” 

“Not really. We weren’t in the same circles in high school.” 

Ben huffed a laughed. “I’d have to belong to circle in the first place.” 

“Always the victim,” Finn said rolling his eyes.

Ben glared back at him. This was the thing he could never stand about Finn. He knew better than most that Finn's life had been difficult during high school but so had his. It wasn't a competition, it was just a matter of fact. Something he knew Finn was never going to see. 

“Well,” Ben said, clearing his throat. “Rey thanks for help earlier. I don’t want to take up any more of your evening together.” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “Ben, no wait-” 

“Thanks, Solo, see you around,” Finn interjected. 

Ben gave them a nod and turned, heading straight for the bar. 

***

Rey was seething she wouldn’t be surprised if steam was coming out of her ears.

“Why on earth did you do that?!” Rey said, smacking Finn in the arm. 

“Ow!” Finn grabbed his arm, glaring at her. “What are you talking about?” 

“That pissing match you just had! Do I need to remind you that you are happily married?! Why did you just act like we were a couple and I was a prize to be won?” 

“I just did you a favor. Ben Solo is not someone you want to get yourself involved with.” Finn said, pouting. 

“Based on what?” she huffed, “An opinion you had about him ten years ago? He seemed really sweet.” 

“Yeah, well, he’s not. Trust me on that one.” 

Rey groaned, spinning on her heel to get as far away from her butt-headed friend and find Ben. Being in the public eye, she was used to having rumors said about her, false information put into print that could never be changed or taken back. Most of the time she could care less what people thought about her. But this time it was never more important to her to set the story straight. 

***

“Jameson and ginger please.” 

Ben was full-on sulking at this point. Of course, the only woman he had ever felt any type of attraction to would be taken. It was just his luck. 

_ I’m twenty-eight and women aren’t exactly lining up to go on a date with me. I should just get used to the idea of being alone.  _

“Hey,” Rey said, putting her hand on his arm. 

“Rey?” he couldn’t manage to keep the surprise out of his voice. 

“I’m so sorry about Finn, I-” 

“No that’s okay. There’s no need to apologize for him.” 

“No, but I do, I-”

Rey’s voice was cut off by the squealing sound of the microphone as the music from the DJ Booth started to quiet down. 

Phasma, president of the 2009 senior class was standing at the podium at the front of the gymnasium. “Good Evening Empire Academy Class of 2009. We’re going to get the evening kicked off with naming the winners for the superlatives.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ben said, leaning closer to Rey. “What were you saying?” 

“Finn’s not my husband,” she said, leaning up on her tippy toes to speak into his ear. “He’s not my anything, well, except for my friend, but that’s it.”

He leaned back, looking into her eyes. They were only inches apart. What was it so important to this woman to clear up that one particular detail? 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Yes, really,” she said, nodding and biting her bottom lip. 

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all week.” 

The two of them laughed and for the life of him he couldn’t remember if had laughed this much in… well… ever. Laughter and happiness weren’t things that came easily to him. It wasn’t that he was depressed, although he wouldn’t be surprised if he had been during different points of his life. Happiness just wasn’t something that was regularly in his life. 

But talking to Rey made him wonder if he’d had it wrong his entire life. 

Without a second thought, he dipped his head, connecting his lips with her. Rey gasped in surprise before lacing her fingers through the unruly hair at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her lower back, pulling her flush against him and deepening the kiss. 

“And The Glow Up Award goes to…. Benjamin Solo!” 

Applause erupted in the gymnasium, breaking the two out of their moment. Ben released her, his ears turning a deep shade of red as he realized that all eyes were on Ben and Rey. 

“Hold that thought,” he said, kissing her cheek and jogging up to the stage to retrieve his award. 

He took the award from Phasma, smiling and waving his thanks at the crowd of his peers, a room full of strangers. His mind on only one. 

Rey.

He jogged back to where he left her standing at the bar. “Want to get out of here?” 

Very similarly to the kiss, he knew asking her to leave with him was a complete risk. People didn’t go anywhere with him, he wasn’t likable, he didn’t do things like hangout on socialize and he definitely didn’t ask supermodels to go anywhere with him let alone what he was implying at this very moment. 

If she said no, he was sure his whole world would shatter into a million indecipherable pieces. 

“Yes,” she breathed, lacing her fingers through his. “Let’s go.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty sexy times ahead for these two... I hope you enjoyed the fluff in the meantime.


End file.
